The present invention relates to locking fasteners, and more particularly to locking threaded fasteners that can be driven by conventional driving tools.
Locking threaded fasteners are generally known and widely used. For example, several particularly effective locking threaded fasteners are disclosed in application Ser. No. 11/955,736, filed Dec. 13, 2007 and entitled “Locking Threaded Connection”, which is incorporated by reference into this patent application. While these fasteners are effective, an ever continuing need exists for fasteners with improved effectiveness and cost efficiency.